Tragedy of Novaflight
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: She would have followed him into the fiery pits if she had to. She always made small sacrifices, and he never noticed, until one day she makes one that effects EVERYTHING around her.


**A/N: HOLY CRAP! 7534 words! Now you guys know what I have been doing while I disappeared. This is the sorta kinda prologue to one of my next stories. Well, I'm not really sure what you would call it. A prequel? Idk This was originally going to be a complete story, and not a oneshot, but I didn't feel like dragging it out, so It just ended up being a jumpy oneshot.**

* * *

The femme sat on the ground and looked up at the winged mech who held a servo out for her. She contemplated taking it. She had run away from her surrogate creators, and had nowhere left to go. She reached up to take the winged mech's hand, and grasped it. Perhaps this was a chance to start over.

The mech pulled her up. "What were you doing down there anyways?" The mech seemed serious yet untrustworthy. Why had she trusted him then? "Are you going to answer me?"

He wanted an answer huh? She might as well sound pathetic. "I-I ran away." The femme muttered looking down.

The mech looked at her in a cold calculating manner before he snorted. "Why run when you could have flown?"

The femme looked over to her shoulders at her own wings that looked beaten and dented from the trek. "I-I can't, sir."

"Why don't you join me? I am an air commander after all. You don't look like you even have a trine yet. I bet I can find you a good one." The mech offered.

"A trine, sir?"

He glared at her. "What, do you not even know what a trine is?"

The way the mech said it made her feel terrible, and stupid. She silently snorted. He had no right to make her feel that way. "No."

The mech watched the femme as she looked at the ground. "Do you know anything about fliers at all?"

"No."

"Then I suppose I will just have to find you a great trine."

"Th -Thank you, um"

The red optics of the mech narrowed. "Starscream."

"Th-Thank you, commander Starscream." She could at least appease his ego while he was helping her.

Starscream's face grew a smirk. "My pleasure."

* * *

The femme followed Starscream through the halls of his Central command. "I have asked an incomplete trine to meet in my office. They will be your new trine. You will form a bond with them, get to know them, and most likely spend the rest of your life with them."

"C-Commander Starscream, if you don't mind me asking, Where is your trine?"

Starscream looked across the central command, and pointed to a blue and white flier, and a purple and black flier. "Those two scrapheaps."

The femme looked at the two as they talked to each other. They seemed to be having fun. Why wasn't Starscream with them then? "Do you spend a lot of time with them?"

Starscream glanced back at her. "Enough questions. Follow me."

The femme did as she was told, and followed Starscream into an office.

* * *

"So what are we doing here?" a pink and black mech flier asked.

A bigger black flier mech looked down at the first. "Commander Starscream asked us to meet the new member of our trine. Why did you choose those colors? People already mistake you for a femme."

The pink and black mech laughed. "I didn't. I wanted blue and black, but the medic decided to pull a prank. I think it was revenge for me painting him that lime green color."

"At least you can take a joke."

The door opened, and Commander Starscream entered the room. "Hello." He purred.

"So you found us a super awesome trine member right?" The pink and black mech asked.

"Better." Starscream glanced behind him, and frowned. "I am not your hiding place."

The black mech watched a Dark purple, and Dark blue femme scooted out from behind Starscream. He snorted. "She looks as if she has never flown an orn in her life."

The femme's golden optics dulled and the pink and black mech gasped. "She hasn't has she?"

"Well are you two going to introduce yourselves?" Starscream growled as he sat at his desk.

The black mech was the first to reach his servo out. "Sledgewing, trine leader."

The femme took his hand shyly. "Commander."

"Don't call me commander." Sledgewing mumbled. "it's Sledgewing, or Sledge. Make your choice."

How dare he treat her as if she was an idiot. "Sledge." She bowed her head.

Sledgewing sighed, and released her servo. The pink and black mech bounced over. "I don't mind that you don't have any experience, but you better work hard for us! The designation is Twister."

The femme took his servo and shook it as well. "Nice to meet you. You are a very pretty femme by the way." She mentally cringed. That insult was not supposed to come out.

Twister froze, and Sledgewing's optic ridge lifted. "Oh dear."

"Did I say something?" _It's best to play stupid._

"Naw. It's ok, it's a common occurrence. I'm a mech."

"But, you have such nice curves!"

Twister chuckled. "Thanks."

Starscream coughed. "Are you not going to introduce yourself."

The femme looked down. She hated her old designation. "I-I don't…" He voice failed her as she tried to get her words out.

Twister looked at her. "you don't, what?"

Sledgewing walked up to her. "Do you not have a designation?"

The femme looked down. If she said that she would be lying, not that she had anything against it, but she wanted to start off on the right foot.

Starscream narrowed his optics. "You are running away from home, and you haven't come up with a new designation yet, huh? Poor planning on your part."

The femme frowned. He got it right on the dot. She nodded. Twister gasped. "You ran away?"

Sledgewing frowned. " Commander Starscream, if she ran away it would be a good idea to contact her creators."

"Forget it." Starscream commanded. "I have already asked a mech in the office to do so."

The femme started playing with her pedes. Twister put his servo on her shoulder. "How about we come up with a designation for you?" He smiled down at her.

Sledgewing sighed. "That or you can just tell us your real designation."

Twister removed his servo, and brought it up to his chin. "How about Novawind?" _Idiotic. _The femme shook her head. "Flightbreaker?" _ridiculous_. Once again the femme shook her head. "Superpwn?" _What the pit does that even mean?_ She shook her head again. "I'm out of ideas!" Twister brought his servos into the air.

"Novaflight?" Sledgewing suggested.

The femme thought about it for a moment. She smiled, and allowed the name to roll off her glossa. "Novaflight."

Sledgewing smirked. "I suppose you're Novaflight now."

Novaflight smiled, and nodded. "I like it."

"Good."

Starscream looked over the new trine. "You three may leave."

Novaflight looked surprised, as if she had forgotten he was there. She quickly bowed to him, as did the other two, and followed her new trine out of the door.

* * *

Novaflight and her trine soon found themselves in the training grounds. She closely watched the two mechs as they jumped into the air, transformed into vehicle mode, hovered, and transformed into bi-pedal mode, and landed on their pedes.

Sledgewing looked over to her. "Your turn. Twister, work on the obstacle course."

"Yes, sir!"

Novaflight jumped into the air transformed, and began falling back to the ground, her transformation fell apart, and she landed on her aft. "Again." Sledgewing commanded.

Novaflight nodded, and repeated the process, again, and again, and again, and again, until finally Sledgewing sighed. "Do you have flight restrictions?"

"Flight what?"

"Flight restrictions. Creators put them on their creations. Although they usually remove them as their creations get older."

"Oh." Novaflight muttered.

"There are circumstances that would keep a creator from-" Sledgewing sighed. "Never mind. Just follow me."

Novaflight nodded, and followed after Sledgewing.

* * *

Sledgewing walked into the Med bay, and was immediately greeted by a medic. "Hey Sledgewing!" The blue and red medic flier yelled. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to check Novaflight for flight restrictions."

The medic glanced around Sledgewing's huge form. He looked around, and finally sighed. "I don't get the joke. No other bot is around you."

Sledgewing looked confused. "What?" He looked behind himself, then sighed as looked into the hallway. He slowly made his way towards the hidden femme. Novaflight had carefully hidden herself behind the Med bay door. Sledgewing grabbed her servo and dragged her into the Med bay. "As I was saying," Sledgewing pulled Novaflight's body forward. "I need you to check her for flight restrictions."

The medic smiled. "Sure." He turned to the femme and held out his servo. "The name's Solarwind."

Novaflight pushed his servo away. "Novaflight!" Sledgewing reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like medics." She stated boldly.

Solarwind let out a nervous laugh. "It's O.K. I don't work to be liked." He pointed to a berth. "Please go sit on that berth while I prepare my scanner."

Novaflight slowly made her way to the berth under the careful optics of Sledgewing. She sat down, Solarwind walked up messing with the scanner in his arm. "Alright. Be still, this won't take but a second." He started the scanner, and ran it over the femme's body.

The green light fluttered over Novaflight. As soon as the green light receded back into Solarwind's arm he began typing on the panel. "It says she has a complete flight restriction. No exceptions."

"Can you remove it?" Sledgewing asked.

Solarwind's mouth plates formed a straight line. "Well, yeah, but that would take a lot of work on my part. I hate work."

"You didn't mind the work it took to repaint Twister."

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. I'll have to put her in stasis first, though."

Sledgewing nodded. "I'll leave her to you."

Solarwind gave him a thumb up. "I'll take good care of her."

"Wait!" Novaflight reached out to Sledgewing. "Please don't leave me." She didn't want to stay with this idiot.

Sledgewing sighed. "I'll stay until you're in stasis, and I will be back before you wake up." Novaflight didn't seem happy about it. "It will be like I never left."

Novaflight nodded. "Okay." Sledgewing motioned for the medic to continue.

Solarwind began hooking the femme up to his computer. "Alright. Activating stasis."

Novaflight began to feel her optics offline, and the drowsiness take over. Before she knew it, she was drifting into to stasis.

Sledgewing turned to Solarwind. "Mess this up, Medic in training, and I will frag you up."

Solarwind let out a nervous chuckle. "Right." He nodded his head, and watched the black flier leave. "Way to add pressure, big guy."

* * *

_The Dark blue and dark purple femme flier looked around the unit neighborhood she lived in. She hated it here. She didn't belong, and nobody made an effort to even try to make her feel like she did. It was her dream to burn this city to the ground. Praxus will be her's to destroy. Her surrogate carrier walked out onto the balcony. "Terra, are you alright? You look like you need to talk to somebody." The older femme smiled._

_Terra looked over to the femme, and forced a smile onto her face. "Just thinking! Nothing important!"_

_The older femme nodded. "Of course, Terra. Your sire will be back shortly. Perhaps you should wash up."_

_Terra nodded. "Sure." She hated that name. Terra: highland or mountainous area of a planet. What kind of name was that for a seeker? She was meant to fly, but she had never flown a day in her life. She was meant to explore. So why hadn't she even left this Primus forsaken city? _

_She hated it here. She wanted out._

_She had found a way out though. As soon as she ran away. She had been on the run for a while when she collapsed in the area Starscream had found her. She was planning on rotting there. Starscream saved her, and she decided at that moment that she would follow that mech to the end of the world. _

* * *

Novaflight slowly onlined her optics. Solarwind's voice was the first voice she heard. "It was a success. I just took her out of stasis so it may take a second for her to fully online."

"Thank you."

Novaflight turned her helm to the two mechs, but was surprised also see Twister talking to a different medic. "You were right." She mumbled. Sledgewing turned his attention to the femme. "It was like you never left." It was supposed to come out sarcastic, but because she was so drowsy it sounded sincere. Sledgewing nodded to her in confirmation.

"What do you mean you're out of blue paint?" Twister yelled from across the Med bay.

Solar wind smiled. "I don't know about you two, but I personally like him better with pink paint."

Novaflight nodded. "Me too."

"I don't personally care." Sledgewing rolled his optics.

* * *

Novaflight was quickly released from the Med bay. Sledgewing took her directly to the training field. "Try again."

Novaflight nodded. She took a deep breath, and jumped into the air, transformed, but couldn't control her thrusters very well. She went flying right into Sledgewing, transforming back into bi-pedal mode right before she collided with him. Sledgewing groaned as he sat up. "Again."

After a hundred more failures, and seventy more collisions Sledgewing released a heavy sight. "Stop. How about we take a break?"

Novaflight frowned, but nodded in agreement. "I'll go get us some energon. Wait here." Sledgewing walked off with a slight limp in his step. It must have been from one of the many times she collided with the poor mech.

Novaflight watched the other fliers going through the obstacle course, and sparing with each other on the ground. It took her by surprise when she saw Commander Starscream and his trine walk out onto the training field. The three seemed to hold a conversation for a moment before all three simultaneously jumping into the air, transforming, and flying away in a perfect formation.

Novaflight wanted to be able to do that, but here she was now, hiding her real self so she might be able to fit in, so she could belong. Being nice sucked. Her optics focused on Starscream as he rolled, veered, and hit speeds she only wished she could. The three mechs transformed, and landed on the perch she had been sitting.

Novaflight immediately stood up, and bowed. "Good evening, Commander!" She put a fake smile onto her face, and let out a giggle. _It's official. I'm disgusting._

Starscream nodded. "Of course."

"Are those two the rest of your trine?"

Starscream sneered. "Is there any particular reason you're bugging me?"

He seemed upset. "Is there any particular reason you're so upset?"

Starscream stalked up to the femme. "You have no idea about the crumbling politics, do you , femme?"

Of course she did. Everybody knew the planet was on the verge of a civil war. If they didn't they had to have lived in an acid pool, but just for the sake of pissing the seeker off even more, "I'm afraid not, Commander."

Starscream growled before stalking off. "He is only in a bad mood because we forced him out here." The blue and white mech explained.

Novaflight frowned. It seemed more than that. "I understand."

"You're the stupid femme, right?" The purple and black mech snickered. "You don't even know how to fly!"

"Skywarp!" The blue and white mech slapped "Skywarp" upside the helm.

"Thundercracker!" Skywarp whined.

"Ignore him. You are working on your flying, correct?" Thundercracker asked.

"Oh, um, yes, but I'm taking a break. Sledge went to go get energon for us."

"Hm, I see, Good luck." Thundercracker smacked Skywarp again. "I don't even want to hear it."

"I didn't say anything…yet!" Skywarp pouted as Thundercracker dragged him off.

"Idiots." Novaflight hissed. She jumped when she felt an energon cube on her helm. She quickly grabbed it before it fell.

"So you're not miss angel after all?"

Novaflight turned to Sledgewing. "I don't understand."

"Don't play dumb. I know when I see a spawn of Unicron."

Novaflight sneered. "And I know when I spot an afthole."

Sledgewing smiled. "Much better."

Novaflight was surprised. "What?" She looked at Sledgewing as he sipped his energon.

"It's better we find out we are dealing with a glitch before we get used to the little angel. After all, we're stuck with each other for the rest of our lives."

"You don't mind? I mean most likely sometime in the future I'll probably betray you, and then come crawling back to you for help to clean up the mess I made."

Sledgewing snorted. "Twister already does that. It's my job as leader of the trine to fix you guys' mistakes. I don't mind."

Novaflight took a sip of her energon. "Mmmh. Sweet."

"Do you not like it?"

"You'll know if I don't like something. Believe me."

Sledgewing snorted. "Oh I do."

"Hide me!" Twister jumped, and got tackled while he was in mid-air.

"I'll offline you with my bare servos!"

Sledgewing sighed. "See? I'm always fixing mistakes, and dealing with idiots."

Novaflight turned to the mech that had tackled her new trine mate. "Hey, Jerk! Leave him the frag alone!"

Twister seemed shocked to hear the femme talk like that. The mech slowly stood up. "What are you going to do?"

Novaflight grabbed her energon cube, chugged the contents, and flung the empty cube at the mech, pegging him right on the side of the helm. "That."

Sledgewing groaned. "Not two of them. Please, not two."

The mech growled, and went to tackle the femme. Novaflight got into a fighting stance, and kicked the mech in the chest before she tackled him to the ground. "I may not be able to fly, but I can fight!"

"What the pit is going on out here!"

Novaflight's optics widened as she looked up to commander Starscream._ Frag_! "Nothing?"

Starscream looked the femme up and down. "It looks like you attacked the mech. Do you take me for an idiot?"

Sledgewing cringed. _Don't be a smartaft don't be a smartaft._

"No." Novaflight mumbled. "But you are very smart. I look up to that. You are the greatest mech I have ever met. And I only met you earlier this orn!"

Starscream seemed pleased with her words. "Get off him." Novaflight nodded, and climbed off the mech. "Sledgewing! Keep your trine in line! You, " Starscream pointed to the mech on the ground. "follow me."

Twister watched from his position on the ground as Starscream dragged the mech off. "I didn't know you could fight."

Sledgewing sat down on the bench. "Manipulative little glitch, aren't you?"

Novaflight smiled. "Sometimes I can't help it. It's easier to use bots than to get on their good sides."

* * *

Metacycles had passed since Novaflight began to learn to fly. She blew through the basics after the first metacycle, and completed the intermediate soon after. She was now in the process of working on advanced flying with Twister. "So, have you tried to use your thrusters while still in bi-pedal mode. Not every flier can do it, but some can." Twister shrugged.

Novaflight turned to him. "I haven't thought about it. It seems it would be different from what normal flying is like."

Twister smiled. "Listen, Glitch," Novaflight hated that nickname, "It is different. It's a complete new style. I personally don't know anybot who can do it, but I know there are some on base."

"Is this your way of trying to get rid of me so you can play more pranks?"

Twister looked offended. "Of course not! This is my way of getting rid of you so I can annoy Sledge."

"Same thing."

"Not really."

The two began laughing. The bond between the trine had strengthened enough for them to be able to feel the general emotions of the trine mates, but not enough to be able communicate, or anything else through it.

Novaflight stood up. "Enough training for today. I'm going to our quarters."

"What, trying new plans to get Commander Starscream wrapped around your pinky digit?" Twister picked at her.

"I don't want him wrapped around my digit. I want him to be my puppet."

Twister snorted. "What's the difference?"

"He can become unraveled." Novaflight answered while walking off the terrace, and into the hallway. She made her way to the main hall, and was surprised to see two mechs that were not fliers. The sight was rare on this base.

The fist mech, was huge, silver, and looked like he just came out of the gladiatorial battle arenas. The second mech was a dark blue color with slender arms, and a visor covering his entire face. They definitely were not from around here. Novaflight walked up to the two, put on a sweet face and addressed the two. "Are you two lost?"

The silver mech looked down at her. "You must be a secretary." _He better be joking._ "We are looking for a Commander Starscream, Miss Secretary." A dark smirk spread across his face.

Novaflight continued smiling. "Commander Starscream? I was not aware he was expecting anyone today. May I have your names to check the records, please?"

The silver mech frowned. "Megatron and Soundwave."

"Hmm." Novaflight pretended to look up the information. "I don't see you on the appointment list, but then again," Her face darkened, "you might want to go find an actual fragging secretary!"

"Woah!" Novaflight got pushed to the ground. She looked up to who shoved her. Thundercracker. "I am sorry Lord Megatron. The femme was not aware of your coming here. Starscream is waiting."

Megatron growled as he followed Thundercracker to Starscream's office. The blue mech, Soundwave stood where he was. "What, Megatron doesn't love you?"

Soundwave looked over to her, and played a sound clip. "I don't want him wrapped around my digit. I want him to be my puppet."

Novaflight flinched. That was for Twister, and her audio receptors only. "Sad. That's the best piece of black mail you can find for me?" Soundwave ignored her. "I mean you could have chosen about ten billion different things. Why that clip?" Soundwave still ignored her. She just shrugged. "You guys are part of the Decepticons, right?"

Soundwave played a clip of what sounded like the Megatron mech. "Yessss."

Creepy. "Commander Starscream would jump at an opportunity to join, if there was something in it for him, like power, for instance." Soundwave looked over to her. "Like what you hear, huh? Well, I'm off." Novaflight left the mech standing there. _Places to go mechs to eavesdrop on._

She slowly walked up to commander Starscream's office. The sound of yelling seeping out clearly. "WHY THE FRAG WOULD I WANT TO BE THIRD IN COMMAND?" Starscream was obviously not getting what he wanted.

"Fine, if you want second in command, so be it."

_Wow, that Megatron must really want Screamer._

Novaflight leaned against the door to hear better. "What exactly do you plan to do about your army?" Starscream asked. "You can't just expect them to pop out of nowhere."

"Oh, believe me," The slid open, and Novaflight fell through the door way. Megatron looked down at her with a smirk. "I have my ways."

"There was a smudge on my pede. I couldn't walk around like that." Novaflight made an excuse.

Starscream scoffed. "I am sure that you also wanted to clean the door while you were at it."

Novaflight smiled. "It did look like it was covered in grime. I mean, the ultimate Commander such as yourself shouldn't have a dirty office door."

Megatron pulled Novaflight up by her scuffbar. "I am sure you would love to join my army."

Novaflight looked at the giant mech. "I don't know what use I will be, I recently learned to fly, but of course, Lord Megatron, I would love to."

Megatron looked content with the answer. "Good. You seem like a femme who knows where her loyalties should lie." He dropped Novaflight to the ground, and left the room.

"Is it just me, or does his helm look like a bowl?" Novaflight turned to Starscream.

"Get out."

"It would be nice to see you in command of the Deceptions, Lord Starscream." Novaflight teased.

Starscream perked up. "Lord?"

"You would be the greatest Lord. Far better than Megatron."

* * *

When had Novaflight's life turned and twisted in so many directions that she ended up here? When had she become one of Megatron's most trusted? When had she made the choices to abandon her trine? When had her feeling for Starscream turn from admiration to obsession? When had she come to the point of kneeling before Megatron like she was now?

Ah, yes. It must have been when she was overcome with revenge. The point when she found out Megatron's plans to destroy Praxus. Perhaps when she was flying over Praxus setting the bombs?

Or maybe it was when she ignored Sledges advice of not getting involved. Was it when Sledgewing and Twister left to become Autobots? No, it was after that. She just couldn't remember when exactly.

"Are you listening?" Megatron yelled.

"Yes, Lord Megatron. I eill watch Commander Starscream, and report any traitorous activity." Novaflight bowed her head in front of her lord.

Megatron smirked. "Yes. Good."

"Is that all, Lord Megatron?"

"That will be all." Megatron shooed the flier out of his room.

Novaflight stood out of her low bow, and left. Almost immediately she found herself being pulled into a side room. She struggled for a moment, and pushed her attacker into a wall. The lights flashed on, and Novaflight had a clear view of Starscream's face. She shoved him harder against the wall. "I love it when you get sneaky." She purred.

"Stay on track, femme." Starscream retorted.

Novaflight let the mech go. "What is the track again?"

"What did Megatron want?" Starscream hissed.

"Oh! He wants me to watch you for traitorous activity." Novaflight leaned against Starscream. "But I would never betray your love like that."

Starscream shoved her off, and let out a cough. "Make sure he doesn't suspect anything."

"Of course! If he finds out you'll offline! Then I'll have to offline myself, and that would cause the poor sparkling I found to offline too!"

Starscream snorted. Novaflight had gone missing for a while, and one day came back with a sparkling. It was a shock to everyone Megatron let her keep it. "I'll be going then." He released a sigh as he walked down the hall. That femme annoyed him. He didn't hate the femme. His annoyance was more like the annoyance he had with his trine mates. It seemed that no matter how much the femme annoyed him he would put up with it.

Perhaps it was because the femme constantly sucked up to to him, or because she always declared her undying love for him? Perhaps it would always stay a mystery why he put up with her.

* * *

Novaflight enjoyed the job Megatron gave her. It gave her a reason to stalk Starscream without holding back, and she didn't hold back. She followed him from one of base to another. She followed him into the air, and into the streets of newly acquired Kaon. At the moment Starscream was in an energon bar that was located at the center of Kaon. Novaflight didn't want to get caught, so she stayed outside and kept him in scanner range.

It would have been and understatement to say that Novaflight was pissed when Starscream exited the building with the most disgusting looking pleasure bot she had ever seen. It would be even more of an understatement to say that she wanted to offline the femme for hanging all over _**HER**_ Starscream. And when the two exited the cheap unit rental facility, it would have been the biggest understatement in the galaxy to say that she wanted to _**VAPORIZE**_ the femme.

"Starscream, that was fantastic!" The pleasure bot purred.

_I'll show you fantastic! I bet you raped the poor mech, and threatedned to offline him if he didn't give you a proper overload!_

The femme started drawing circles with her digit on Starscream's chest. "We should do this again. Sometime soon preferably."

Novaflight felt the building she was gripping crack. Starscream glanced at the pleasure bot. "Don't count on it." He pushed the femme away and started to walk away from where Novaflight was hidden.

Novaflight watched the pleasure bot for a moment _If I hired that pleasure bot, would it be like indirectly interfacing with Starscream?_ Nova shook her helm. _Even if it was , I'm almost completely out of credits, I would have enough to rent the unit, and that would be it._

Despite her thoughts Novaflight walked out of the shadows, and tapped the pleasure bot's shoulders. The bot turned, and gave a surprised look. "I've never done a femme before." She purred.

Novaflight fave the femme a dark smile. "Follow me."

* * *

Novaflight was impressed with her work. The pleasure bot didn't see it coming. Novaflight grabbed the room key off the berth side table. "It's ok Miss. Pleasure bot. I'll pay for the room." She waved at the energon covered shell of the former pleasure bot as she left the room.

* * *

Novaflight sighed as she entered base. She was completely broke now. At least she got her credits worth with the pleasure bot. The femme was talented. Offlining he was a huge pleasure for Novaflight. "Um, Novaflight?" Novaflight turned to face the vehicon. "Commander Starscream wishes to speak with you."

"I'll be right there!" Novaflight pushed the vehicon out of the way, and sprinted down the hall towards Starscream's office. She burst through the doors, and sat in one of the chairs. "How may I help you?"

"Did you offline the pleasure bot?" Starscream seemed serious. He couldn't have actually loved the bot, could he?

"Yes, sir! I didn't want you to be exposed to her diseases again." Novaflight smiled at Starscream who growled.

"That was one of my informants and recruiters!" Starscream slammed his servos on the desk. "You offlined one of our best recruiters! How the pit are we suppose to be Megatron's downfall if you offline all the recruiters, and we end up not having any troops?" Novaflight's optics began to form energon tears. "Don't you dare start crying!" Starscream warned.

"WAHH!" Novaflight began wailing. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Frag." Starscream cursed. "It's like I'm dealing with a sparkling!" He moved over to her side. "I'm sorry! Alright? Just shut up!" The femme continued wailing. "Fine! What do you want?"

"A kiss would be nice." Novaflight sniffed.

"No." Starscream turned away from the femme.

Novaflight huffed. "Fine. If the dirty fragging pleasure bot was all you wanted to talk about, then I'll be leaving now." Starscream nodded. "By the way, the femme sparkling I picked up awhile back. Her name is Sonicflare. She'll grow to be a great Decepticon. The offer is still open if you want to help take care of her." Starscream ignored her. Novaflight looked down to the ground. "I love you, Starscream. See ya later." She mumbled as she left the room.

Novaflight stood outside the door looking to the ground. "I suppose you wouldn't remember that overcharged night. I could never forget the night our sparkling was sparked. She pushed herself off the door and walked off.

* * *

Soundwave played the clip for his lord. Megatron growled, and slammed his fist against the wall. "One of my most trusted! How could I not see it? Bring them in. It will be a two in one strike."

Soundwave bowed and left his lord to pass along the message to the two his lord wanted.

* * *

Starscream sighed as he sat in his office. That femme Novaflight, he found her, brought her to a shelter, provided her a trine, and as soon as she hears he is joining the Decepticons she followed even if it meant loser her new trine. He would call the femme insane if it wasn't for the fact he knew better.

As much as he hated to admit it. He felt something for that femme. Admiration for being naïve? No that wasn't it. Friendship? No. He had no friends. They were a sign of weakness, and he was no weak mech.

He couldn't name the feeling. As much as he tried, he couldn't Starscream hit his fists agains his desk in frustration. "Frag it!"

Three solid knocks reverberated through the room. "What!"

The door opened. "commander Starscream. Lord Megatron wishes to see you." A vehicon announced before leaving the room, and running down the hall.

* * *

"Screamer doesn't know what he's missing." Novaflight cooed over the purple and black sparkling. The sparkling grabbed at her digits. "To think an Autobot medic built your frame." The sparkling let out a giggle.

"Sledge said you were a special femme. That's why he gave you his old battle mask. Too bad you're too small. I had to put it into my subspace until you get an upgrade." Novaflight looked over the small femme's paint job. "Twister gave you the paint job. Very cute, by the way." More giggles erupted from the sparkling. "Cute. Your sire would be proud. OW!" She yelled as the sparkling bit her, and started out right laughing at her pain.

"Sadistic fragger."

A knock came from the door, and the sparkling went silent. "I'll be right back." Novaflight put the femme back into the crib. "Be a good girl, Sonicflare."

Novaflight opened the door. "Lord Megatron want's to see you."

"I see. I'll be right there." Looked back to the sparkling, and exited the room.

* * *

Novaflight entered Megatron's main room, and looked around. She was surprised to see the amount of Vehicons surrounding the room, and even more surprised to see Starscream already in the room. "May I help you, My Lord?"

Megatron snorted. "Help, or Harm, Traitor?"

Novaflight held her position, and cocked her helm to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Play the clip for the two idiots, Soundwave."

"_Yes, sir! I didn't want you to be exposed to her diseases again." _Novaflight's voice played.

"_That was one of my informants and recruiters! You offlined one of our best recruiters! How the pit are we supposed to be Megatron's downfall if you offline all the recruiters, and we end up not having any troops?" _Starscream's voice played in response to Novaflight's

"What do you have to say?" Megatron demanded.

Novaflight was silent. She didn't have anything to say. She never thought Starscream, and herself would be caught. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Megatron's voice seemed to be playful, but quickly turned serious. "Hold Starscream." He got up off the thrown and walked towards Novaflight. "I believe you came up with the punishment for traitors, did you not?"

Novaflight stood tall. "I did."

"Can you repeat what it was?" Megatron got down into the femme's face.

"Permanent offlinement."

Megatron smirked as he stood up straight, and tall. "Then you have no objections?"

"You need Starscream." Novaflight muttered.

"What?"

"You need Starscream. I'll admit. I'm not use, but Starscream is invaluable. If you offline him, then you would indefinitely lose the war."

Megatron frowned, grabbed the femme's wing, and ripped it off. Novaflight's screams of pain rang through the room. Starscream began struggling against the vehicons. "Do not tell me what I do, or do not need."

Energon ran down Novaflight's back. She quickly shut the bond between her, and Sonicflare. "I'm sorry!"

"For what? Betraying me, or telling me what to do?" Megatron grabbed Novaflight's other wing, and ripped it off as well. The femme started screaming again.

Starscream froze. He knew what he felt for her. He couldn't let Megatron offline her! He couldn't! He began struggling harder against the vehicons, only for more to start helping to restrain him.

Novaflight's screams slowly turned into quiet keens. "Both!"

"Oh, really?" Megatron bent down to the femme spread out on the ground. "Forgive me if I don't believe you." He stood back up, and gave Novaflight a kick across the room. "Forgive me, I have a slight twitch in my leg. I might have Knockout look at it later."

Novaflight lay on the ground trying to dull her pain receptors, readying herself for the next blow. Starscream continued struggling, until the vehicons had to tackle him to the ground.

Megatron stepped closer to Novaflight. "I am the one true Lord of the Decepticons, and you are the tiny bug I have to squash."

"I-I u-understan-stand." Novaflight mumbled.

Megatron slammed his foot down on her leg, causing a disgusting crunch, and another scream of pain from the femme. "Did that hurt? I am afraid I didn't feel it."

Starscream watched as Megatron continued to beat on Novaflight. After a while the femme had stopped making sounds, and soon after had slowly begun to unravel herself from the tight ball she had been in. The frame had slid across the ground, and stopped right in front of Starscream.

"What is the matter Starscream? Afraid you will be next? Do not worry. Unfortunately, the femme was right. I cannot win this war without you." Megatron grew a sickening smirk across his face. "Or perhaps that would fortunate for you?" he let out a laugh, and slowly walked back to his chair.

The vehicons, all at once, freed Starscream from their grip, giving him a better view of the mangled femme. Dents and scratched littered her frame. Her wings were thrown across the room somewhere, her leg crushed, and bent in at a strange angle.

Starscream slowly got up off the ground, and picked up the frame. "It is no use. She is offline." Megatron muttered, carefully watching Starscream.

Starscream ignored him, as he walked out of the room, and headed towards the medics. He knew it was no use, but he at least wanted to get the stuff out of her subspace, and give her a proper offlinement ceremony.

* * *

Knockout worked awkwardly as he pulled the items out of the femme's sub space. He handed them over to his second in command one at a time.

The first thing was a battle mask. What the femme was carrying that around for Knockout couldn't care less. The second item was a small hologram cube, loaded with a full memory stick of pictures. Third was a small cyberbear doll. It probably belonged to the femme's sparkling she was looking after. Fourth was a datapad. It had carvings all over the back. The last item was what seemed like a rock. What the femme carried that around for knockout would never be able to guess.

Starscream looked over every item with extreme care. The battle mask had scratches. It was a used one, could easily be cleaned up, and applied to an upgrade frame.

He turned the hologram cube on, and began filing through the pictures. They were all of him with Novaflight making a pose up closer to the camera. She took them without him noticing.

Skywarp gave her the small cyberbear doll. It was meant for the sparkling, but she ended up using it more.

He had seen Novaflight with the datapad many times. She always seemed to be trying to hand it to somebody, but she obviously never did. He would read what was inside later.

The last item surprised him most. A rock from where he had found her. The place had a very specific mineral in it. That was why he was there, but he had no idea Novaflight kept one of the rocks.

"That's all."

Starscream nodded. "I see. Did you send somebody to look after the sparkling?"

"Breakdown is watching it."

Starscream nodded. "I will give her a proper ceremony later. Please keep her frame here." He slowly began walking out of the room with all the items in his servos. He would keep them in his subspace. Something to remember her by. He put all the items except for the datapad in his subspace.

The datapad required a passcode. Starscream clicked on the hint option. _Who was the love of my life~?_ He quickly typed in his own name, and the datapad loaded what was on it.

_Dear Starscream,_

_A bit cocky are we? What if I had put Sonicflare, or maybe Skywarp, or Thundercracker? You would be pissed, huh? I guess if you're reading this I have either given it to you, or I offlined in a , hopefully, glorious way. I hope it was the first. _

Starscream bit his lip.

_But if it was the second, I have no objections. I'm gonna offline someday. I'd rather it be while I'm young a beautiful! I'd miss you most of course! Wanna know why? It cause I LOVE you! I wrote this after the huge party we had._

Starscream thought back to the last huge party. It was right after he accepted Megatron's proposal. He got completely overcharged, and couldn't remember a thing.

_I was the one who spiked your energon. I know you said "I don't want any fragging highgrade!" But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see your sexy aft overcharged, and I suppose I got to do a whole lot more than see! _

What the frag was that femme talking about!

_Enough joking around! I wanted to thank you. I most likely wouldn't have made it through life if you hadn't found me. You're my savior. I just wanted to let you know._

If he was so much of a savior why couldn't he save her from Megatron?

_Love,_

_Novaflight, A.K.A Terra._

Terra? Was that her real designation? Starscream could see why she hated it. He slowly put down the data pad. All at once he wished he never read the slagging thing.

Starscream slowly began walking to the femme's room. He stood outside of it, and listened to Breakdown trying to calm the crying sparkling. He typed in the code, and the door slid open.

"About time! One more joor and I would have shot my- Oh, Starscream, What are you doing here?"

"Collecting the femme's belongings."

"For what?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes." Breakdown mumbled, not even noticing the sparkling had calmed down a great a deal.

"Why's that?" Starscream asked.

"This stuff belongs to the Decepticon base."

"Fragging idiot. I am here to gather her personal belongings."

"Ohh. Well here." Breakdown shoved the sparkling into his hands. "All yours."

Starscream watched the big mech run out of the room. "Fragging idiot." Starscream set the Sparkling inside the crib, and began looking around. More holograms of him were spread across the room. There were a couple of her, and her trine. There was even a hologram of some mechs he had never seen before with her.

::Sledgewing to Starscream::

He was dreading this.

::What?::

::What? You're going to ask 'what' to me? What did you do to her!::

::I didn't do anything. Megatron offlined her::

The comm went silent. For a moment Starscream thought the huge black mech cut the connection, but then he spoke again. ::Do you still have her body?::

::I was planning to have a ceremony for her, but I was waiting on you to contact me first. I'm gathering her belongings.::

::And Sonicflare? How is she?::

The mech knew about her? ::Fine, I'm watching her right now. She is acting like nothing happened::

::I'll send you the coordinates of an acid pool. Bring her remains::

The connection was cut, and Starscream received the coordinates. Not too far away. He should be able to get there in no time.

* * *

Twister sat on the edge of the acid pool. He was hunched over with a frown on his face. "Why'd it have to be her?"

Sledgewing looked down at his black and pink trine mate. "Because she was unhealthily obsessed? She was insane? She didn't listen?"

"Shut up! All you're doing is bad mouthing her!"

"She wasn't fully part of our trine. She was more of an acquaintance, or student."

The two watched as two ground vehicle drove up to the acid pool. One yellow, and one gray. The two ground vehicles transformed. The gray one was still crying, and the yellow one was rubbing his back. "It's okay Blue, I'm sure she is happy."

"Bumblebee! She was so nice! It was so sad that she was Decepticon! She was my friend!" Bluestreak managed the sentences between sobs.

Sledgewing, and Twister watched as a silver jet transformed and landed with a mangled frame in of his servo, and a sparkling in his other. Bumblebee, and Bluestreak activated their weapons, and aimed them.

Sledgewing brought up his servo. "It's fine." He looked over to Starscream. "Where are her wings?"

Starscream looked at the ground. "I couldn't find them."

Bluestreak, and Bumblebee slowly put away their weapons as Sledgewing grabbed the lifeless shell. "Are we ready?" The remaining bots nodded. He slowly dropped the frame into the acid, and watched as it slowly melted away.

The sparkling giggled as Bluestreak, and Twister cried. Starscream watched the frame melt, and then pulled out the data pad she had, and threw it in too. No use reading it again. He already memorized it.


End file.
